Not A Monster
by Emme2589
Summary: What happens when Penny comes down with a dangerous sickness and has to hide from a force that wants her dead? One thing's for sure, Gumball Watterson won't take that sitting down.
1. Chapter 1

Gumball lazily flipped through channels to watch while Darwin was playing his hand-held video game. Darwin had just turned 14, and as such, he was playing with his new toys. Gumball smiled to himself. He would soon be 16 himself. _Sweet_ 16\. He could finally have that pony he'd wanted for so long!

"Hey, Darwin." Gumball lay his head on the armrest of the couch, "How close are you?"

"I'm almost there! Dude! I'm halfway through the dragon's lair!"

"I was talking about your history project. It's due tomorrow."

"Oh. That. I haven't even started."

"Oh." Gumball flipped another channel, "Me neither."

The phone rang just then.

"I'll get it." Gumball slid off the couch and slinked over to the phone, "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Gumball."_

Gumball's breath caught in his throat. It was his girlfriend, Penny.

"Hiii Peeennyyy!" Gumball said, extra sweetly.

"I was just wondering, do you want to go to a movie with me?"

"Sure. Uh...what movie?"

"Nightmare in Elmore two-"

 _"THE PAIN!"_

"AHHH!" Gumball jumped at Darwin finishing Penny's sentence, "Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that! You'll give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry."

"Sure thing, Penny!"

Darwin rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure you can handle it, Gumball? Last time we saw a scary movie, you couldn't sleep for a week."

"Pfff! Dude, that was years ago! I'm not a little baby anymore!"

Knowing Gumball, he would leave the theater before the beginning credits were over, but Darwin knew that no one could really stop Gumball once he'd set his mind to something. Although, it didn't really matter. He would probably sneak out with Penny later anyway.

"I'll see you there, alright!? 'K bye! Love you!" Gumball hung up and did a little dance, "Ahhh..."

"Dude..." Darwin went back to his game, "You're insane..."

Gumball grinned, "I try."

* * *

Gumball bundled up in his jacket. Autumn was upon them, and it wouldn't be long before it would snow either. He rose his knuckles to the door to knock, but before he could, loud shouting could be heard on the other side of the door. Gumball pressed his ear against it so he could listen;

 _"It's my life! I can do what I want!"_

 _"Penny, listen to yourself! First you go out with that joke of a boy, and then you try to convince yourself that_ this _is ok! I can't let you get hurt!"_

 _"What if I can protect myself!?"_

 _"Please, calm down!"_

 _"You can't govern me like this! It isn't fair!"_

 _"I want you to stay healthy!"_

 _"Well,_ I _want to be happy!"_

A door was heard slamming shut before Gumball pulled his head from the door. That sounded like a very heated debate, and was Penny crying?

Gumball took a deep breath, rose his fist to the door again, hesitated, then knocked three times. Some rustling and banging could be heard before Penny opened the door.

Gumball felt his eyes widen, "Whoa..."

Penny blushed, "How do I look?"

She was all wrapped up in a light blue coat that trailed to her knees. That, combined with the orange glow from her body, made Gumball feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"You look...you look..."

Penny held her breath...

"Extraordinary..."

And let it out...

"You're so beautiful!" Gumball gushed, "You ready to go?"

Penny glowed from the compliment, "I'm ready!"

Gumball was going to bring up the fight he overheard, but he just felt so nice with Penny that he decided not to press the issue. It could wait til later.

"Aw! My baby's in love!"

Gumball grimaced, "Mom!"

Nicole giggled, "Just like me and your father..."

"Hey, Mrs. Watterson." Penny climbed into the back passenger seat alongside Gumball, "Had to hitch a ride?"

Gumball rolled his eyes, "I can't drive! What'd'ya want me to do, take the bus?"

Penny laughed, settling back into her seat.

Nicole began to drive down the road, "You look beautiful tonight, Penny."

"Thank you, Mrs. Watterson."

They drove on for awhile before Gumball snaked his hand into Penny's hand. He could see the blush rise to her cheeks, and he sighed. These nights with Penny were just so amazing. Once they arrived at the movie theater, Nicole parked and led the young couple inside, where they got ready to watch.

Penny leaned against Gumball's shoulder, "You sure you can handle it?"

"Come on, Penny! Look who you're talkin' to! I can take this movie no problem!"

Penny smiled to herself.

Gumball couldn't even pay attention to the movie. He got through most of it, but at some point, he just got really tired. He noticed Penny's glow dim, but then, he was out like a light.

* * *

 **This is another old one, but it's kind of popular on DA, so I decided to post it here too. I do like it myself, after all. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball banged his head on his locker. Repeatedly.

"Gumball?" Darwin scratched his head, "What are you doing? You'll give yourself brain damage!"

"Ugh!" Gumball gave one final _bang!_ before turning to face his brother, "Not only do I not remember anything from the movie, but when I woke up in the theater, Penny was gone! At first, I thought she just needed fresh air or something, but she didn't come back! I tried to call her, and I searched the theater, I even visited her house! I don't know what happened to her!"

"She didn't get another ride?"

Gumball rubbed his forehead, "I don't know! Ugh! I feel so guilty!"

"Gumball?"

Gumball spun around, "Penny!?"

There was Penny. Her orange glow was closer to red, especially on her cheeks and nose, with red rimming her eyes. She was bundled up in her blue coat, but this time, she also had a hood over her head, casting a shadow over her eyes.

"PENNY! I'm sorry I lost you in the thea-!"

"It's fine! I uh...left early..." she coughed.

"What? We could've taken you home! Are you ok?"

"I..." she coughed again, pressing her mouth into her sleeve, "I'm fine..."

"B-but..."

Penny pressed her lips into Gumball's, silencing him.

Gumball pushed her away, "Penny, please don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry...I just..." she took a shaky breath, "I'll...see you later, ok?"

And just like that, she turned and left, leaving a speechless Gumball behind.

"Uh...Gumball?" Darwin poked Gumball's cheek, "You ok?"

"W-who me? Nono! I'mperfectlyfine can-you-not-see-how-fine-I-am? I'm great!"

There was a moment of silence.

Darwin crossed his arms, "You're not ok, are you."

Gumball sighed, "She made me worry! And did you see how sick she looked?"

"She probably just came down with something. No big deal."

Gumball cast his eyes around as students bustled about, getting ready for morning classes. The hallways of Elmore High were always busy it seemed.

"She wasn't glowing."

Darwin's eyes widened, "What?"

"Her glow was dim." Gumball stuck his cold hands in his pockets, "Her glow hasn't been that dim since she first broke out of her shell."

"Maybe it's just uh..." Darwin twiddled his fins, "uh..."

"Darwin..." Gumball twisted the combination on his locker, "Do you think she's mad at me about something?"

"She didn't seem mad. She did kiss you."

"Hm, Good point." Gumball licked his lips, wishing Penny would come back, "What should I do, then?"

"Try talking to her about it. That worked before."

"Hmmm...you know what? You're right!" Gumball grabbed a notebook from his locker before slamming it shut, "I'll speak to her as soon as I can!"

Darwin nodded in approval before the warning bell sounded, "I gotta go! Good luck, Gumball!"

* * *

Gumball sat in his desk waiting for the stupid clock to hurry up and let him out of this death hole. It also didn't help that Penny was right next to him, and she was only getting worse. She was more red in color, and her glow was getting dimmer. She also occasionally gave a very bad-sounding cough that put Gumball's nerves on edge.

Gumball tore a scrap from his notebook and scribbled a quick message, _Are you ok?_ he folded the note and passed it to Penny. Back at their junior high, they could've just spoken to each other, but they were in high school now, where teachers actually gave a crap about students acting out of line. Plus, they were in the front of the room.

Gumball watched Penny unfold the note and squinted at the letters. Gumball had forgotten how bad his handwriting was. When Penny read the note, she glanced at Gumball, then she scribbled a note of her own. She carefully passed the note to Gumball's desk. Gumball got his fingers in a knot trying to unfold it;

 _I'm alright. I appreciate your concern, but you don't need to worry. 3_

Gumball frowned. Not because he didn't like the note, but because he knew that she in fact, _wasn't_ alright. He would get information soon, but he supposed that would need to wait. It wouldn't help to just keep pressing the issue.

He couldn't focus in class, of course...so he just watched and waited...and waited...and...waited...

 _Ring!_

 _Finally!_ Gumball slung his bag over his shoulder and watched as everyone else left the classroom...except for Penny. She burst into another coughing fit.

Gumball lay a careful hand on her shoulder, "Penny, I really don't think you're ok. Can you _please_ tell me what's wrong?"

Penny shakily exhaled, "Come here, Gumball." she headed down the hallway, Gumball curiously following close behind. When she was sure no one else was nearby, she stepped into the light of the sun.

"Ok...please don't freak out..." Penny grabbed the hem of her hood and threw it back.

Gumball's jaw dropped. Penny was translucent! The sunlight shone right through her, leaving her with a very thin shadow. Gumball could see the window behind her. The only thing that seemed clear was Penny's eyes.

Gumball covered his mouth with both hands, "Um...what happened?"

Penny sighed. Gumball was afraid she would shape-shift, but she never did. Instead, a few transparent tears slid down her cheeks.

"Penny? You're not gonna shape-shift?"

"I don't have the energy..." Penny took a shaky breath, "Ugh..." she replaced the hood over her head, "To be honest, I feel horrible..."

"What happened?" Gumball asked, taking one of her hands as if afraid they would break, "Why are you like this?"

"I'm just kind of sick. Dad yelled at me when he saw how frail I was. He said I needed help, but I just..." she shook, then she fell over, and Gumball just barely caught her. She wasn't even heavy.

"Penny! We need to get you to the hospital!"

"It won't work..." Penny whimpered, "They can't help..."

"Sure they can!" Gumball tried to calm her, "You'd come back alright!"

"No..." Penny tried to breathe, "I can't...I can't..."

"Breathe, Penny! Breathe!" Gumball stroked her back, "Just breathe..."

After Penny caught her breath, she shakily got to her feet and looked Gumball right in the eyes, "I can't! They'll lock me up! I'll never see you or anyone else again! You saw how everyone reacted to my shape-shifting!"

"But you're sick! You can't even shape-shift!" Gumball stroked her cheek, fragile as glass.

"But-but they..."

"Penny." Gumball rose an eyebrow, "Are you scared?"

Penny gazed down at the floor, "They'd never help me...I'm a monster..."

Gumball's heart hurt at the words. All these years, and she still believed that lie. Penny's nature as a shape-shifting fairy was pretty well known at this point. She had no control over her forms, though. She changed based on her emotions. Unfortunately, her emotions could be pretty explosive, especially since she broke out of her shell.

"Penny...who says you're a monster?"

"Everyone..." Penny gripped Gumball's left shoulder with her left hand, "everyone except...you..."

"Well then, they're big fat liars! Or they're sorely mistaken! You've never been a monster! You never will be a monster! Plain and simple!"

Penny stood up straight so she could look at gumball again, "Thanks..."

"Why won't you believe me?"

 _Ring!_

"I have to go..." Penny pushed Gumball away and headed down the hallway, "I'll talk to you after school, ok?"

"Penny, don't..." but he couldn't find the words before she disappeared around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't find him anywhere!" Darwin spoke to his mother over the phone, "He disappeared after school! Am I in trouble, Mrs. Mom?"

Nicole Sighed, _"No. I'll be there in about an hour to help you look for him. I can't get out of work any earlier."_ there was worry in her voice, _"Just try not to get lost yourself, ok?"_

"Ok...I'll see you later, Mrs. Mom..." Darwin hung up the phone, "Gumball! Where are you!?"

Once Nicole arrived at school, she joined Darwin and they searched the entire building. Hallways, locker rooms, even places he wouldn't normally be like the sports fields. He wasn't anywhere to be found. Darwin was right, it was like he had totally disappeared. They even tried contacting his cell phone, but he didn't answer. Nicole suggested they broaden their search to outside school property. Chances are, he hadn't wandered far. They finally found him on the outskirts of the school area. He was sitting on the curb by the street, chin in his hands and elbows resting on his knees.

Darwin widened his eyes, "Gumball?"

Gumball turned just enough to look at his mom and brother before turning back towards the road.

"What's wrong, Gumball?" Nicole asked meekly.

Gumball didn't answer. It was then that they noticed which direction he was facing. Down the street, maybe a mile down, was were Penny lived.

"Gumball?" Nicole said in her kindest motherly voice, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Gumball didn't answer again, but he shivered. Finally, he shakily got to his feet. Nicole stood with him, squeezing his shoulders.

"She's sick."

Nicole eyed her oldest child, "Huh?"

"She's sick." he said again, wrapping his arms around himself, "Penny is hurting and I don't know how to help her."

Darwin came to stand beside Gumball, "How is she hurting?"

"Well...she's as thin, cold, and frail as glass, and she's running out of energy." Gumball shook, like he was going to cry, "She's very red in color, and she doesn't glow anymore...she's getting worse..."

Nicole stroked Gumball's head, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry...It's time to come home, now. We've been looking everywhere for you..."

"Mom...can you take me to Penny's house?"

"You're worried about her, huh?"

Gumball nodded.

"Come on. I'll take you there, just don't be so sad!"

Gumball let his mother lead him back to the parking lot. He climbed into the backseat beside Darwin and buckled his seat belt. The short drive to Penny's was very quiet. Gumball was normally one who couldn't stand complete silence, but he welcomed the quiet this time, despite the ringing in his ears. As soon as they parked in front of Penny's house, Gumball opened the door and got out of his seat, his shoes tapping on the pavement;

"Can you two wait in here?"

Nicole spun in her seat, "Sure, but why do you want to go by yourself?"

"I'd just rather talk to her alone, ok?"

The sincerity in his tone was touching. Nicole nodded, so Gumball closed the car door and headed for the front porch. He knocked on the door, then he waited. The one who answered was Patrick, Penny's father.

"What do you want?"

Gumball swallowed to clear the dryness in his throat, "Can I talk to Penny?"

Normally, Gumball would've expected to try and fight his way into the house, considering Patrick could be aggressive when arguing, especially when it came to his daughters, but this time, he sighed sadly, opening the door wider;

"Please do."

Gumball blinked, sliding past Patrick into the foyer. Penny was lying on a couch, looking as sick and frail as ever. She opened her eyes upon hearing Gumball approach, trying her best to smile.

Gumball sucked in a breath of air, "Penny?"

"We can't get her help." Patrick explained, "Those who _will_ help can't find the problem. I knew it was a bad idea for her to come out of her shell."

"No. That's not what caused the problem." Gumball said matter-of-factly, "Maybe it was involved, but something else caused this."

"How would you know?" Patrick accused, "You're not a doctor!"

"Dude, I've been admitted to the hospital more times than you can count. I've picked up at least a few things just by being there!" Gumball grimaced at the memories of several broken bones, fractures, sprains, bruises, and other various injuries, "And I know for a fact that being yourself doesn't drain energy. Maybe her emotions would, but it wouldn't make her this sick!"

"Wow. You really _have_ picked up a lot!"

Gumball grinned, pleased that he had impressed his girlfriend's father, "I'm not completely useless, you know!" he turned his attention back to Penny, bringing a hand to his chin, "When did she start becoming sick?"

"Last week."

"Did anything significant happen last week that could've done this?"

"Well...not really. She just came home one day with a strange fever."

Gumball looked her over again. She was floating slightly above the sofa, "Gumball?"

"Hm? What's wrong, Penny?"

"Can you help me?"

Gumball frowned in determination. He lifted Penny from the couch, one arm supporting her shoulders, the other under her knees. Once he had her securely, he bolted from the house.

"Hey!" Patrick chased after him, "Where are you going with my daughter!?"

Gumball shouted over his shoulder, "I'm going to get help!"

"Then I'm coming with you!"

Both of them climbed into Nicole's yellow car. Gumball buckled Penny in the backseat beside Darwin while Patrick climbed in the front passenger seat.

"Gumball?" Nicole asked, "What's going on?"

"Mom, take us to the hospital!"

"What!?"

Patrick grit his teeth, " _Step on it, woman!_ "

"Just hurry, Mom!" Gumball buckled his seat belt, "We'll explain on the way!"

And so, the old yellow car tore down the street, at the speed limit of course. Nicole wanted to set a good example for her kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Gumball nervously paced the room, trying not to chew on his claws. After arriving at the hospital, Gumball brought Penny in. He'd been there so many times, everyone recognized him and greeted him upon entering. They were relieved to see him in one piece. Once Penny was brought to a room, Gumball wasn't allowed to follow them, so he was left outside, wandering around anxiously.

Finally, a nurse came out of the room.

"Where's my daughter!?" Patrick exclaimed, "Can you tell what's wrong with her!?"

"This is new to me, but I can tell what's wrong with her. Too much energy was expended all at once. She was under a high amount of stress in the first place, then she used everything she had, trying to do something she just wasn't capable of."

Gumball swallowed the lump in his throat, "When did she expend all that energy?"

"About two days ago."

 _Two days ago. The same day we went to the movie theater._

"I can't imagine what caused that energy drain, though." the nurse continued, "She'll have to stay awhile so she can recover. She should be alright soon."

Gumball couldn't help but feel a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He was really nervous about this whole thing, "Can I talk to her?"

She opened the door, "Make it quick."

Penny was so see-through, Gumball could hardly tell she was there. There was great pain on her face, so much so, Gumball felt his heart constrict inside him. When he was young, the most love he ever felt was after him and Darwin got into an argument. Sometimes, they turned aggressive and occasionally violent. No one was ever hurt physically, but once the two made up and reached an agreement, their anger melted away and in its place was love.

Love for two brothers who refused to give up on each other.

"How do you feel, Penny?" Gumball asked, feeling it was an appropriate question.

Penny grinned weakly, "Not as bad as before. I think they have me on meds."

Gumball gave a small laugh, "I guess that's good." He lay his paw over her small hand. It was cold and hard and smooth, just like glass.

"Gumball?"

"Hm?"

"Can you...sing something for me?"

Gumball blinked in surprise. He enjoyed singing, but he only did it when he was trying to impress or convince someone, like when he and Darwin sang a song about making the most of being kids while it lasted. He knew he wasn't a very good singer, but maybe Penny just wanted to hear her boyfriend's voice some more while she got better.

Gumball sighed. If it was for her, he would do anything. He cleared his throat;

While he sang, Penny smiled softly. It was natural for Gumball to choose an up-beat song, with lots of encouragement, since it was Penny he was singing to. Penny liked to hear him sing, perhaps because he didn't do it often. As he kept singing, Penny began to softly hum the background music.

"Time's up, mister!"

Gumball spun around. The voice of the nurse had startled him.

"Don't go, Gumball!" Penny begged.

The nurse took Gumball's arm, "I'm sorry, Miss, but he can't stay."

Penny looked at Gumball with wide eyes, "You'll come back tomorrow, won't you?"

"Of course!" he replied without a moment's hesitation, "I'll be back tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that..."

"Come on..." the nurse dragged him into the hallway as he continued his, _and the day after that_ 's. He didn't even stop when Penny was out of earshot. He just kept going until he was in the car and driving home. Penny grinned as she heard his voice get softer and softer until she could no longer hear.

And even then, he continued in his head, _and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that...I'll always come back..._

* * *

Gumball couldn't sleep that night. He was tired, but he couldn't close his eyes. He was too restless, too worried. He couldn't help but feel that Penny's days were limited.

Gumball stared up at the top bunk, where he knew his sister was sleeping, "Anais?"

She grumbled, "Hm?"

"Are you awake?"

"I wasn't, but you woke me up..." she peered over the edge of the bed, "Why won't you sleep?"

"I can't. I'm too worried about Penny..."

"Oh. That." Anais lay back down in her bed, arms over her stomach, "What exactly is wrong with her again?"

"She used up too much energy all at once. It's made her sick."

"Oh." Anais rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She knew how much her brother cared for the shape-shifter, she herself was quite fond of the girl, but she also knew that it wasn't healthy for him to keep worrying about her, especially when he was stressed out anyway. He had slipped further and further into depression ever since turning 13, and Anais was beginning to worry that he would be engulfed entirely if he wasn't careful.

Gumball spoke fearfully, "Are you still awake?"

Anais sighed, "Yeah. I've just been thinking." she leaned over the bed again so she could look at her brother. He could almost pass as someone who was completely content, but Anais knew that meant he was trying to hide his sadness...or fear.

"Big brother...if you keep worrying about it, you'll have no energy left for yourself! Be concerned for her, but don't let it control you." Gumball never asked Anais for help, even indirectly, so she was relishing the moment, "She'll be fine. You yourself know how good that hospital is!"

Gumball chuckled weakly at this. He knew very well how much better someone could get in such a short time if they stayed at that hospital. No wonder his family was poor.

Too bad they accidentally bought a star.

Gumball smiled. Satisfied, Anais lay back down, holding her stuffed donkey, Daisy, close to her, "Ok, now let me sleep!"

Gumball hesitated a small moment, biting his lip, "Thanks, Anais."

Anais grinned to herself, "No problem, big brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Gumball leaned against his locker, waiting for Darwin. He had already suffered through the school day and he just wanted to go home. He had been waiting for five minutes before he saw Anais walk towards him.

"Anais? Where's Darwin?"

She shrugged, "He's not coming."

"What?" Gumball blinked, "Why not?"

Anais opened her locker and dumped her school supplies into it, "He didn't say. I have to stay after school for the physics club, so you'll be riding the bus alone today." she grabbed her thick physics textbook and shut the door.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the gym. Don't ask me why." Anais skipped down the hall, "See you later!"

"Hmmm..." Gumball shook his head, heading off to find Darwin. He was watching the basketball team play, but Gumball could tell he wasn't really paying attention. Gumball sat next to his brother, working up the courage to say something.

"Darwin?"

He didn't respond.

"Are you feeling left out?"

Gumball just caught Darwin rolling his eyes before he turned away. Gumball rested his chin in his hand, not knowing how his brother was really feeling or how to help. He could tell he was upset, though.

Finally, Darwin sharply exhaled, "I can help, you know. You don't need to ask Anais."

Gumball winced, "You heard that?"

Darwin nodded, angrily turning further away.

"I just thought I could use advice from someone as smart as she is." Gumball explained sincerely, "I didn't mean to make you feel left out."

"I'm your brother."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Darwin turned to look at him, "You are?"

"Of course!" Gumball lay a hand on Darwin's knee, "Would you have felt better if I asked for your input too?"

Darwin stuck out his lip, then nodded.

"Well, what advice do you have?"

Darwin seemed taken aback by this statement. Gumball didn't usually admit that he was wrong. Finally, he said, "Can I visit Penny with you?"

Gumball laughed at this, "Only if you can beat me to the bus!" then he bolted.

"Hey!" Darwin ran until he was just ahead of Gumball, "You know I'm a better runner than you!"

"Who cares!?" Gumball laughed, "I just wanted to catch the bus before it left!"

Turns out, they just barely caught the bus before it left. They didn't get off at their usual stop, though. They waited for the next stop so they'd be closer to the hospital. They dashed across the street, only to find police cars outside the hospital, along with a very worried-looking Patrick. Gumball and Darwin exchanged worried looks before heading in their direction.

"Patrick!" Gumball caught the attention of the large antlered peanut, "What in the world is going on!?"

Patrick shook silently, "Penny has gone missing."

Gumball and Darwin spoke in unison, "What!?"

"We can't find her!" Patrick said worriedly, "Please help us look for her!"

"When was she discovered missing?" Gumball asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Just a few hours ago, though it's likely she's been gone even longer than that." Patrick's face contorted in anger, and he stomped his foot, "If _anyone_ has hurt my little girl, I'll _kill them!_ "

Normally, Gumball would cower at the sight of pure anger from an adult, but he always felt much more courage when it came to Penny, "And I'll help!" Gumball agreed, taking Darin's fin, "Come on, Darwin! Let's start looking!"

Gumball knew that Penny had to still be in the hospital, or somewhere around it. She was too sick to have wandered too far, so he was confident that she was nearby. The only way she'd be far is if she had been kidnapped...

Gumball shook the thought from his mind. _No. She's nearby. She has to be._

The two brothers burst into Penny's room, "Gumball? Why are we here?"

Gumball shook his head, "She was too sick. She could hardly move. Maybe she was scared of something, but if she's not here, we need to search outside the hospital." he began to tear the place apart looking for his girlfriend, all while mumbling, "She's here. She has to be here."

He opened the cabinet under the sink. There she was, curled in the back of the cabinet. She flinched when the cabinet was opened, and her eyes reflected fear for a second, but when her eyes fell on her boyfriend, she lay back, sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness you found me before they did..." she shivered.

"Penny, what's going on?"

"They're looking for me."

"Who is?"

Her eyes widened in fear, "The exterminators."

"What?" Gumball climbed into the cabinet with her, "Why are they after you?"

Suddenly, Penny burst into tears. Gumball recoiled. He hadn't expected this reaction at all.

"I-I destroyed so much! They're trying to kill me because I'm a monster!" she sobbed.

"No! Stop! Please don't cry!" Gumball sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "It hurts to see you cry!"

"But I'm a monster!" Penny buried her head in her arms, "When we were at the theater, I snuck out the back and I...I..."

Gumball tried to listen and understand her story. Finally, he was able to piece it together...

ooo

 _Even though Penny was wrapped up snugly in her jacket, and leaning against Gumball, she was still cold. She had been under far too much stress lately, and after the argument with her father, she was just tuckered out. She didn't even mean to snap at him like that, she knew he was right, but she was just so upset! At some point during the movie, Penny got up to go for a walk. She just couldn't stand the cold or the stuffy air of the theater anymore._

 _Penny took one last glance of Gumball before exiting the theater. She just wanted to get a breath of fresh air._

 _Once she stepped out into the crisp night air, she let her glow come back. She wasn't allowed to glow in the theater. Too bright. She took a shaky breath, feeling her nerves calm a bit. She always felt better in wider spaces than in smaller confinements._

 _"Hey."_

 _Penny spun around. There was a giant cockroach that Penny defiantly recognized._

 _"Do I know you?" she asked suspiciously._

 _"I was just wondering what someone like you is doing out here."_

 _Penny narrowed her eyes, "I just wanted a break from the theater."_

 _"I see." the cockroach eyed her up and down, "You know...you_ do _seem familiar..."_

 _Penny was starting to grow uneasy. The last time she had seen this thing was when she went on an emotional roller coaster with Gumball. He had seen her in her hairy creature form. She just prayed that he wouldn't realize this._

 _Penny stuffed her hands in her pockets, deciding to feign ignorance, "Where have I seen you?"_

 _"MONSTER!"_

 _Penny snapped her head up, "Huh!?"_

 _Someone had pointed right at her._

 _Naturally, she panicked, shape-shifting into her jackalope form. She tried to hide in her blue jacket, which was now much bigger than her, but to no avail._

 _"Hey! I remember you!" Penny froze at the sound of Tobias' mom, "You were the ugly cow on steroids!"_

 _Penny shivered in fear and shame. She tried desperately to hold her form, but she shifted into her old hag form. She tried to shield her face, but a large crowd was gathering._

 _There was no escape. The shouts and accusations grew louder and louder. Penny grew more and more afraid, her shape-shifting jumping from form to form, until her fear morphed into anger. She was so sick of this! Why did everyone hate her when Gumball loved her!? Why did they continue to call her a monster!? Why!?_ Why!?

 _Finally, something inside her snapped._

They want a monster?

I'll give them a monster...

 _She morphed into her dragon form, letting her own anger control her._ You all hate me! Die! DIE! _DIE!_

 _(Echo)Die...die...die..._

 _It wasn't until she woke up the next morning when she realized what she had done. In shock and horror, she left before people could question her, before they could come back and kill her for what she had done._

 _They were right._

 _She really was a monster._


	6. Chapter 6

Gumball couldn't believe his ears. It all made sense. The burst of energy, the stress, the sickness...he was frozen in shock. All he could do was listen to Penny cry and hope that this could all be over soon.

"They want to kill me..."

Gumball felt his heart shatter.

"They want me dead for what I did..." Penny whimpered, "They hate me...you were wrong, Gumball...I _am_ a monster...a horrible _horrible_ monster..."

Gumball wanted to tell her that it wasn't true! They were all wrong! If anyone was a monster it was them!

But the words wouldn't come.

He loved her...oh, how he loved her...but he knew his words of encouragement wouldn't convince her. He knew that deep down inside, she was the kindest and most loving person on the planet. She just had explosive emotions. That wasn't her fault. Oh! Why couldn't they see that!? Why did they have to tear her apart like this!? Why couldn't he help her!?

When Penny didn't hear Gumball say anything, she turned her head upwards to look at him. To her surprise, Gumball was crying. Not loudly and horrifyingly like he usually did, but silently, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

He shakily inhaled, giving a smile that had no humor behind it, "I'm a terrible boyfriend, aren't I?"

"What!?" Penny asked, "What makes you say that?"

"I let you suffer like this..." he explained, trying so hard to keep his voice even, "...I let you go on believing these lies...all these horrible lies...but I can't find the words to convince you..."

Penny noticed that Darwin had joined them in the small cabinet and was also silently crying.

"I can't make you see the truth..." Gumball continued, his voice getting harder and harder to control, "...I-I-I c-c-can't-" he sniffed, rubbing his eyes, and forcing his voice to stay steady, "...I can't show you just how wonderful you really are..."

Penny couldn't believe what had just happened. She made Gumball feel bad about how she saw herself. He really was a sweet boy. Gumball hadn't really given kindness a second thought back when he was young, but as he aged, he began to realize just how cool it was to make someone else smile.

Especially Penny.

But now, he felt powerless. Completely and utterly useless. Penny was suffering and he couldn't seem to fix it.

"Penny..."

There was banging on the door, _"Open up! This is the police!"_

Penny stifled a gasp, "They're here!"

"Darwin!" Gumball turned to his brother, who was hastily wiping his eyes, "Can you get them out of here!?"

"On it, Sir!" Darwin saluted, "You escort Penny out!"

Gumball carefully helped Penny out of the cabinet and began to carry her. He climbed out of the window and landed on the ground (Gumball wasn't graceful, but it wasn't a long fall, and cats _do_ land on their feet). As soon as he regained his footing, he took off as fast as his legs could carry him. He felt his lungs burn as sweat poured down his face, but he didn't dare slow down. Gumball knew he'd never be able to outrun Penny's pursuers, so he needed to be creative to escape. When he heard loud footsteps behind him, he sped up even more. Darwin hadn't been able to hold them off for long, it seemed.

Finally, he saw a manhole on the street up ahead. It wasn't ideal, but he didn't have time to think of anything else. He lay Penny down just long enough to get the cover off, then he slung Penny very carefully over one shoulder, using his other arm to slide the cover back into place above him. When he realized he wouldn't be able to scramble down the ladder fast enough, he squeezed his eyes shut and pummeled into the depths below.

The smell hit both of them before they fell into the sliminess of the sewers. They hacked and coughed before a sound above caught their attention;

 _"This is where they ran off to?"_

 _"Yessir. The blue one wasn't fast. I guess he thought he was being clever."_

 _"Well, get that cover off, and let's look for them!"_

Penny stifled a gasp, "What should we do!?" she whispered urgently.

"Here." Gumball began slugging the disgusting sewage on his head and arms, "This'll make a good camouflage! We'll hide until they go away."

"Ew!" Penny shuttered, "Are you sure?"

"Well, it's either that, or we both die!" Gumball hissed, "I can't think of anything else!"

Penny hesitated just a moment longer before dumping the sewage over herself too. Once they were both covered, they hid in a corner and waited.

 _Sometimes,_ Gumball thought, _the best place to hide is in plain sight._

He heard the heavy boots of enforcers and closed his eyes, wishing the ringing in his ears would go away. He would've asked Penny to dim her glow, but she was so sick, she didn't glow much anyway. Gumball made sure to breathe out of his mouth as the heavy sludge was disturbed by the pursuers. They began to search, sometimes coming close to their hiding place, but they deemed the dark corner of unimportance. Still, Gumball didn't make a sound. He began to hear Penny's breathing, and he prayed the officers couldn't hear too. Finally, they wrapped up their search and headed out.

Still, Gumball waited at least a full minute after not a sound was heard, except the beating of his own heart in his ears.

Penny very softly breathed, _"Are they gone?"_

Gumball sucked in a breath of air, "I think so." he stood and wiped the sludge off, "Ewww! I'm never doing this again!"

"Ditto." Penny rubbed her face, "Remind me not to trust you anymore in life-or-death situations!" though she said it with a smile.

Gumball grinned, "What would you do without me?"

Penny gave an eye-roll before straightening out, "So now what?"

Gumball's smile fell, "I don't know..."

Penny sighed, "I've caused you so much trouble already...what if I just turned myself in?"

"No!" Gumball lifted Penny into his arms, "Never! If we die, we die together!"

Penny would have blushed, if she wasn't so red already, "You're honorable, but I don't want you to die because of me."

"If you die, I'll _feel_ dead." Gumball explained, "I love you, Penny! I can't just let you go!"

Penny was touched by his words. She lay her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

Gumball nuzzled her forehead before carrying her back up the manhole. Once outside, they snuck through the streets of Elmore until they came to the backyard of Gumball's house (he knew the way). Where they used the hose to wash out the remaining sewage. This was about the point when Gumball's adrenaline rush had worn off, and he was beginning to feel _very_ tired and sore.

"We can't run forever, you know." Penny pointed out.

Gumball sighed, "Don't remind me..." he had been trying to avoid that thought.

"You know..." Penny lay down, "I've been feeling even worse since I hid in the hospital...I just feel so sick..."

"I'll let you rest, ok? Let's just get inside." Gumball slung Penny's arm over his shoulders, helping her get in the house. He'd barely gotten inside before he had to face the wrath of his mother.

"Gumball Watterson! Where in the world have you been all day!?" Nicole scolded, "You found Penny, but you got her out of the hospital!? You went on a rampant _chase!?_ " she was trying to scold him more, but she noticed his expression. Downcast eyes, filled with shame...and tears...

"Gumball, sweetie?" Nicole said much quieter.

"Mom, find a place to hide Penny." he explained, "They're trying to kill her."

"What!?" she was horrified, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

"Mom. Please, stop." Gumball said, "Just help Penny!"

"Of course! Come here, dear..."

Nicole carefully lifted Penny into her arms, carrying her into the kids' room, under the direction of Gumball. He decided that Penny could sleep in his bed, stating that he didn't mind sleeping on the couch. Although, after about an hour of no sleep, Gumball grabbed a sleeping bag and set up camp next to his bed on the floor. He listened to Penny's silent breathing until the peacefulness of it lulled him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Gumball wasn't sure at first what had awoken him that morning. At first, he was wondering if it was the smell of Darwin's fishbowl, but then he heard loud and rushed footsteps coming up the stairs.

 _Oh no._

Gumball leaped from his bed and grabbed Penny. Just as he jumped out the window, enforcers broke into the bedroom and tore the place apart. Gumball could just hear Anais screaming, _"Daisy!"_ before his house was behind him.

"Ugh...Gumball?" Penny mumbled.

"It's ok...you'll be ok...we'll all be ok..." Gumball huffed while trying to run. He wasn't an athlete by any means, and the run he had to make the previous day had tired him beyond belief. It wasn't long before he needed to stop.

"Gumball!? They're right behind you!"

"I...*pant*...can't...*pant*...run...*pant*...anymore..." he tried to fill his lungs with air, but he couldn't seem to get enough oxygen, "I'm...*pant*...sorry...*pant*...Penny..." his legs burned so much he fell over. He needed to hide, or they'd be caught.

Gumball decided to take a detour. He jumped behind someone else's house, knowing it was a shortcut, zig-zagging back and forth until he came to a cliff. He screeched to a halt, his feet struggling for purchase on the slippery ledge.

"Why the what is there a cliff here!?" he exclaimed.

"Stop!"

Gumball felt chills run up his back as he turned to the person who was speaking. All his pursuers were human, with black uniforms and guns. The one who had spoken looked to be the leader. Had this not been a deadly situation, Gumball would've made a comment about how tacky their sunglasses looked.

"Hand over the monster, and no one gets hurt!"

Gumball gulped vigorously trying to clear his throat, "And what will you do if I don't?"

"Then we'll have no choice but to apprehend you!" the man spoke with clear authority, "Do it now!"

Gumball didn't know what to do. He had no strength left to try and run away, and though the drop off the cliff wasn't too far, it was still far enough to do some damage. Gumball couldn't tell if the risk was worth it. He began to feel his knees shake with just the effort of standing, but he was still so afraid! He cursed all those days he had ditched gym class.

"Will you surrender?"

Gumball took a long, deep breath, trying to sound braver than he felt, "I can't give her up in good conscience, sir. You'll just have to pry her out of my cold, dead fingers."

"Gumball! Don't!" Penny begged.

"Sir, we don't want to hurt you!" the man sounded even more stern, "Hand over the monster, now!"

Once again, Gumball tried to sound brave, "I would never defend a monster, sir. I'm holding a wonderful person with _feelings_..." he seethed.

"This is your last warning! Give us the girl, or suffer the consequences!"

 _Where are you, Mom?_ he couldn't help but think, _You could beat up these guys without even trying!_

Gumball readied his stance and narrowed his eyes, "I refuse."

The man growled angrily, " _Grab him!_ "

Two men on either side of the man grabbed Gumball's arms. He felt a rush of courage, holding with all his might. He tried to get away, but he just wasn't strong enough. He began to feel his struggle grow more and more in vain. Finally, one man spun him around and punched him in the stomach. On instinct, he let go so he could wrap his arms around his middle.

Time seemed to slow.

" _PENNYYYYYYYYYY!_ " In his struggle, he let go...he let go of Penny...all he could do was watch as Penny pummeled to the ground agonizingly slowly...slowly...

Penny hit the ground and shattered into a million teeny tiny pieces, just as if she was made of glass. All of them seemed to sparkle with the light of the rising sun.

Gumball felt his world come to a screeching halt. He felt he should cry, but no tears came. He was frozen in shock. Disbelief. He had been right before. As soon as Penny fell, he felt his heart shrivel into the size of a raisin. He wasn't even sure if it was beating anymore.

He didn't notice the men leave. All he could feel was the gut-wrenching sorrow.

He fell to his knees on the cliff-side, his hands gripping the edge. He hung his head, wanting to jump down and bury himself in all those sharp glass pieces of his lost love.

He knew losing someone would hurt, but he never imagined it would feel like...

Like...

Like he was dead...

Gumball decided it would do no good to stay there all day, but he couldn't move. It was like his bones were suddenly made of iron. He was frozen. Stuck. Broken. Wanting to collapse, and yet not finding the strength to do so.

Like...some kind of...mourning limbo...

ooo

Nicole nervously paced the room as Darwin tried for the 20th time to call Gumball's cellphone. Once again, to no avail. What was the point in giving him a phone if he wouldn't answer it!?

 _"Hey! This is Gumball Watterson! Please leave a message if you can hear the beep!"_ Darwin scoffed in exasperation, "He still won't answer!"

"Arg! He's going to _pay_ for making me worry about him! I swear! That boy has made me age faster than I ever have!" Nicole massaged the bridge of her nose, "Where _is_ he!?"

The front door opened, then. In walked a very broken Gumball Watterson. He looked like he hadn't slept once in his life, and his eyes were still wide with shock.

All of Nicole's anger melted away the second she laid eyes on her eldest, "Gumball! Gumball, sweetheart!" she hugged him, and he simply fell limp in her arms, "Gumball! What's wrong!? Tell me what's wrong!"

Finally, the shock wore off, and Gumball burst into tears. He gripped his mother tightly, bunching her sleeves in his fists, fountains of tears cascaded down his face like waterfalls. He used every last drop of energy he had crying. Crying for his pain and loss and sorrow. Crying for Penny.

"What happened?" Nicole held Gumball close, stroking his back, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"P-P-Pen-n-nyy..." Gumball stuttered, "sh-sh-she's d-d-d-dead..."

Nicole and Darwin's eyes widened in shock. Gumball didn't say anything else. He just cried.

"What's going on!?" Anais bounced down the stairs, "Gumball?"

Nicole lifted her head to look at her youngest, "Anais, could you do me a favor and call Penny's house?"

Anais blinked at the request, "Sure, Mom." she lifted the phone and dialed the number, "What should I say?"

"Tell them..." Nicole paused, "...we have some bad news..."


	8. Chapter 8

"You had some bad news?" Patrick inquired.

Nicole twiddled her thumbs, "Yeah..." she looked at Gumball, "Sweetheart?"

 _Please, don't remind me! Don't make me think about it! Don't make me say it!_

"Do you want me to say it?"

Gumball bit his lip, then nodded.

"OK..." Nicole sucked some air into her lungs, "It's your daughter..."

"Penny!? Is she alright!?" Patrick didn't like where this was going.

"I'm afraid that she's..."

 _Don't say it! Don't!_

 _"Dead..."_

*Echo*Dead...dead...dead...

"What!?"

"It's my fault! It's all my fault!" Gumball burst into tears again, but he was low on energy, so it quickly devolved into whimpering.

"Take me to her!" Patrick demanded, "Show me where she is!"

Gumball nodded, tried to stand, then fell when his knees buckled. Nicole just barely caught him, "I'll carry you, ok? Don't worry about it..."

"Penny...Penny...not Penny..." he whimpered.

Nicole carried Gumball out to her car. Darwin and Anais joined Nicole, Patrick, and Gumball in it, which was just big enough for all of them. Gumball only spoke to point out the correct turns, but he would have preferred to just crawl in a hole and die right there.

At least then he could be with Penny.

They came to the bottom of the cliff, where the red shards of glass that used to be Penny still were. When Patrick saw them, his expression softened. Everyone got out of the car and approached the minefield of broken glass. No one spoke for a time. It was nearly dusk now, and they could see just how beautifully the sunlight glinted off the shards. Oddly, they seemed to glow brighter and brighter. Finally Patrick smiled;

"Just come out already! You're scaring the poor boy!"

Gumball wanted to smack him, until he saw the shards glow and sparkle even more. They began to shake, then they lifted off the ground and came together. Once they became one object, they shone like the sun. When the glow died down, there was Penny. As alive and healthy as she was before getting sick. Her orange glow was a gradient, yellow on her head, and red towards her feet. And she was completely opaque.

Gumball realized his mouth was hanging open, "Wh-what the what...?"

Patrick laughed, "Was that really necessary?"

"Sorry." she replied, "It was beyond my control."

Gumball took one step forward, then another, then he was running, or trying to. He was still exhausted. He collapsed in Penny's arms, running his hands over her shoulders and face, as if he couldn't believe she was really there.

Penny laughed, her eyes sparkling, "Did ya miss me?"

"Penny...is it...is it really you?" Gumball held his disbelief a second longer, then a wide grin spread across his face, "Penny! Penny it's you! You're alive!" he fell limp and Penny carefully lowered him onto his knees, "You're alive...but how?"

Penny winked, "Magic. I wasn't dying, Gumball. Shape-shifters can go into a sort of hibernation when they get low on energy. I didn't want you to worry about it, but to be honest, I was worried too. If I expended _too_ much energy, it could have killed me. However..." she nodded, "I was already sleeping before I hit the ground. Just in time, too! Any later, and I may have lost my life. I was incredibly lucky."

Gumball cocked his head to the side, "Is that...like...a phoenix?"

"Sort of...but enough explanations..." and with that, she pressed her lips onto Gumball's mouth. Of course, his heart was no longer broken. It had healed completely, as if it had never even broken in the first place. As he kissed her back, he felt his chest grow warm as more tears slid down his cheeks, so happy to be here with her. He wanted the moment to last forever.

Penny felt Gumball grow completely limp as he fell unconscious, finally succumbing to the effects of total exhaustion. She held him close, "He spent everything trying to save me, huh?"

Nicole nodded, "Of course he did..."

"He loves you."

THE END


End file.
